Poker Face
by PrideViola
Summary: This Is About How Davis Felt Inside,Behind his Outer Character.


Poker face

Davis POV

A one shot about what Davis feel inside without his mask.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

* * *

><p>I always wear them.<p>

Everywhere I go I always wear them, it protect me from people.

People who hurt me, who mock me, who do not appreciate me, who don't understand me.

Funny, huh? I got the digimental of _Courage _and _Friendship, _even though the truth is I'm _Afraid _to be _Alone. _I used to be alone, to be cornered. I even wonder if I part of my family, my family is very cheerful, happy go-lucky family; we always don't care about what people say about us. We always are happy. Even Jun stalk Matt everyday is not problem for her, she even became the president of Teenage Wolves fan club. She always is the-person-who-want-to-be friend-with. While me...

In my kindergarten, I used to be bullied, teased, invisible every time. I don't want to make my family worried, that's why i wear -my poker face- them, to deceive them. Every time i wear them i become the goofy-stupid-knowing-nothing Davis Motomiya.

I let Yolei teased, mocked, shouted at me every time, even when I don't do something wrong.

I let T.K lecture me about how reckless I am, how I don't know nothing about digital world.

I let Kari laugh at me, like I'm a failure.

I let Cody give me I-can't-believe-your-older-than-me look on the face.

They didn't know me...

Yolei didn't know I cried, screamed, hurt myself every night. Yes, I do...

T.K don't know the -if I start the fire, I bound to feel the flame- concept. Yes, I understand...

Kari didn't know what price I have to pay. No, you didn't know...

Cody didn't know how the world can be the cruelest thing. No, you didn't saw...

I even cut my wrist in my 3rd grade. Can you imagine? 8 year old kid cut his wrist?

They didn't know me. Correction, THEY DIDN'T KNOW AT ALL. They only see my outer character, not the inside -real- me character, they didn't bother to look inside the goofy Davis, even my family doesn't know. Only two people in this planet who know me. Well actually one _Digimon _and one _Person _who understand me. Veemon and Ken.

Veemon know me right from the start, from the moment we shake my hand in our first meeting in that cave. Well, we destined to be partner. He can see right to my eyes, to my heart, even when I wear my poker face. I still remember the first time I bring him to my room. Demiveemon asked me _'say Davis, why you always crying?'_ The moment I hear that word, I felt like every pain that felt is coming out, every fake smile that give is finally worn out. I hugged Demiveemon and cry. Cry with all I might. Every sorrow that i felt is coming out. I thanked Demiveemon for relief my burden that i keep deep down inside. He is the first creature that understands me. He makes me felt for the first time of happiness.

And there's Ken. When I saw him crying, saying that the reason for him to come to digital world is for to never felt this pain anymore. Pain. The word that i understand more than any word in this world. At that time I understand him. He has been experience that 'Pain'. Even though he had been slaving the digimon, I forgave him, because he and i are the same, we felt the same _Pain._ The only different is that I wear my Poker Face to hide my _pain,_ while he doesn't. Maybe that the one reason from many reason we became the _Jogress Partner _and _Best friend._ He is the second creature that understands me. He makes me felt for the first of understanding and trust.

Because of them I feel less hurt than before. I have one _Partner _and one _best friend_ because of that poker face. Maybe, this poker face is not so bad at all. Maybe someday i can find my love that can see through my eyes and my Poker face.

Right now I don't feel so lonely and hurt anymore ,i find the _Person _and _Digimon _that care and understand me for who I am, see the inside character of me. Unlock my deepest cage in the darkness. And open my heart to the light. So, Thank_ You Veemon,Ken._

* * *

><p>So...? What you Guys and Girls think?<p>

Please Read And Review!

Remember! Don't just 'read'! But 'review'!

Thank you \ (^W^)/


End file.
